lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean 2 is the thrilling Lego sequel to the original brickid adventure! With new features, from more characters to an all new level builder, it's the best family game of the year! Multiplayer mode will never be the same again as 4-Player co-op is a new feature also and an online playability expands the player limit to 6! Play through the original 4 films remastered, The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End and On Stranger Tides, plus the all new upcoming 2 films due 2012 and 2013. Enjoy collecting every last stud on the Caribbean Sea with your family, or just head out on your own in single-player action fun. 'The Curse of the Black Pearl' Level 1: Port Royal Cutscene: 'The game opens with Young Elizabeth Swann leaning over the side of the ship, humming "A Pirate's life for me". Gibbs walks over to her and startles her as he rests his hand on her shoulder. He shakes his head dissapointingly and Elizabeth sighs, Norrington comes over after and shakes his head at Elizabeth too, she sighs again. Governor Whetherby Swann then comes over after and points at Elizabeth with a frown and shakes his head also. They all walk away, dissapointed, after warning her that its bad luck to sing about pirates. Elizabeth sighs once more and rests her head in her hand as she leans over the side of the ship again. An umbrella gently glides along the sea and Elizabeth finds it very fascinating. Then, a Young Will Turner floats by on a few pieces of wood. Elizabeth screams in horror and all the crew members stop what they're doing. Whetherby rushes over to Elizabeth with Norrington and Gibbs close behind him. Elizabeth leans over the ship once more and points down to the sea with one hand, whilst the other one being in her mouth. The crew heave Will onto the ship and ask Elizabeth try and wake him up whilst the rest of the crew, including Norrington, Whetherby and Gibbs, start looking over the sides of the ship for more floating items in the water. Elizabeth notices that Will has a necklace with the medallion attached. She looks left and right and then bends down to take the medallion from around his neck and does so. His eyes shoot open and scare Elizabeth, but then close again. Whetherby comes over to Elizabeth and she hides the medallion behind her back. They nod at eachother and Ellizabeth turns around to put on the necklace. In doing so she sees the Black Pearl appear in the distance burning down. The crew also notice and jump into boats to get across to the Pearl. The camera then focouses back on Elizabeth with Whetherby joining her with his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth then wakes up, a bit older, wearing the medallion. There was a knock at the door and Governor Swann and 2 maids walk into Elizabeth's Room. They get her dressed and take her outside to Norrington, who was about to propose to Elizabeth. Will Turner arrives, older also, and opens up a chest, which The Commodor pulls out a carrot. He was not amused and threw the carrot back into the chest in anger. The Governor nods his head at Will and so he walks back to his Blacksmith's. Will opens the door to find Mr. Brown asleep, so he throws a bottle at him and shakes his head. '>>LEVEL WALKTHROUGH STARTS HERE<< Your playable characters here are Mr. Brown and Will Turner. Your first objective is to get the machines up and running again. First, turn to Mr. Brown and run over to the sparked orange machine, hold down the (action) button which allowes him to fix it with his hammer. Collect the studs which jump out of the machine and go left. Pick up a carrot and give it to the sleeping donkey. When he wakes, press the (interact) button to climb onto the donkey's back and pull around the second machine. In doing so, your first task is complete. 'Cutscene: '''Mr. Brown finishes off hammering the sword-maker and retrieves one to make for Norrington. Will opens up the chest and Mr. Brown places the sword inside and slams it shut. Will treks back through the town to Elizabeth and The Commodor to make up the mistake he'd made before. Will opens up the chest once more and Whetherby gives the sword to Norrington. He turns to Elizabeth and she falls off of the ledge into the pools below. Jack Sparrow was watching with Mutogg and Mullroy and he gives them his hat and dives to save Elizabeth. You are now in control as Jack Sparrow. Your second task is to dive to save Elizabeth from drowning. All you need to do is to dive to the bottom and untangle Elizabeth who is caught in a net. Dive down to the bottom and pick up a rusty sunken sword swin over to Elizabeth and press the (attack) button to rip the netting. Then press the (action) button to rescue Elizabeth. '''Cutscene: '